


I’m Scared For You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you await by your boyfriend’s bedside until he wakes up after a figh with Harry.





	I’m Scared For You

“What the hell are you doing here?” He mumbled, catching your attention.

You looked up from the book that had been sitting in your lap before noticing Draco had awoken from the potion-induced sleep. You smiled at him, knowing he hated when you gave him that love-sick look. “What do you think I’m doing here?” You tossed back, smiling and placing the book on the bed before standing up and sliding your hand into his before you starting rubbing your thumb on the back of his hand.

Truthfully, you were scared he wouldn’t wake up, the wounds from the fight with Potter days ago had scared you, sending you into a fit of worry. You never thought Harry Potter of all people could cause this amount of damage to someone, regardless of how they had felt towards each other.

“How long have you been sitting there?” he asked, feeling like a damned fool, though he’d never admit that out loud, not even to you.

“Long enough,” you answered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.

“Is anyone else around?” He asked, lifting his head slightly to peer around. You shook your head never taking your gaze away from his gray eyes. “Well, come here, then,” he gently tugged on your hand, indicating for you to walk closer to him.

“I was scared-” you ended your plea in a gasp as he had pressed his lips to your own

“If you think I’d die by Potter’s hands, you’re insane.” He smirked as he released you, resting his forehead against your own.

“You’re utterly garbage,” you rolled your eyes before connecting your lips once more.


End file.
